


Heated Whispers

by Ezin23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezin23/pseuds/Ezin23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A two-shot smut ficlet posted on Tumblr at first.</p><p>Ch 1 - Oliver and Felicity go to buy a new bed, but things get out of control...<br/>Ch 2 - Continuation of Ch 1. If they have a new bed, why not try it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Stolen Kisses - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliana/gifts).



“Isn’t this cute?” Felicity asked, holding up a brown teddy. They had come to Ikea with Team Arrow and finally they had found the perfect opportunity to slip away and be by themselves. Not that Felicity didn’t like having their company, it was that Oliver wanted to pick the item quickly so they could get out and go home and knowing Thea, they wouldn’t even pass the living room area before the store closed.

"Felicity, we should choose a bed before the others come and mock us.”

She looked up at his worried face and giggled. "Oliver, don’t be so impatient. There’s time for everything.”

"Right, but I would rather spend the time we waste here with you…” Oliver stepped closer to her, fingers trailing up her arms as he spoke. “Alone…” Goosebumps rose as he continued his ministrations, while moving beside her. He swept a lock of hair away from her bare skin and whispered into her ear. “Trying out how much the new bed can bear.” He finally stepped behind her and with hands on her shoulders; he leant down and placed a soft kiss in the crook of her neck and another to her collarbone. Felicity bit back a moan as an uncontrollable desire appeared in the pit of her stomach, butterflies drawing circles and making the situation in her body, even worse as Oliver planted another kiss, just below her earlobe.

“Oliver.” She warned quietly, trying to focus on breathing normally. A couple walked away next to them and Felicity added. “Control yourself, we are in public.”

Oliver shrugged and moved his lips to her ear again. “I know.” His breath on her skin along with his sexy, husky voice sent a shiver down her body. “Which is why we must choose that bed now.”

Felicity slipped her lower lip between her teeth and chewed on it, while putting back the plush animal. “Okay, that’s a good plan. After we are home, though, you are not allowed to get out of bed without my permission.” She mumbled, leaning back against him, her whole body pressing into him. She could stay like that forever or until she finally melted away. His warmth spread over her and Felicity suddenly felt like the room was too hot, however she didn’t complain.

Oliver hummed approvingly and stepped back, moving forward. Felicity sighed at the loss of his firm chest and followed him right behind.

Together, they made their way to the bedroom and looked around. The beds were lined up in five lines, with enough places in between to walk comfortably. There were different types of beds from single beds to bunk beds, but the one they were searching was in the last line near the wall. A good idea of the sore owners because until the customers, or rather, couples walked over there, they could be tempted to buy lightings or wardrobes, at least that’s what Felicity thought as they passed through the rows.

When they got to the double beds after two minutes of walk, they slowed down their pace. Felicity stopped in front of the first bed, which was a simple wooden lacquered frame, with matching striped sheets and pillows. Oliver narrowed his eyebrows and said. “Absolutely not, Felicity. The whole structure looks unstable and I’d be afraid it would break every time I lay down on it.”

“The next one? It even has storage and we could put the blanket there on hot summer days like today.”

“No headboard, bad choice.”

Felicity sighed and moved to the third one, while commenting. “I thought I’d be the one to complain, not you.”

“Too girlish.” Oliver said, staring at the curved metal board.

“Okay, Oliver then which one?” Felicity waved her hand around.

“We should have talked about it first. Do you really want storage?”

“No, I want a bed where I can hide under it when someone robs the house. Of course, I need storage.”

For the next five minutes, Felicity pointed at each bed and Oliver shook his head. For others, it must have looked like they were robots who only knew those gestures, but as Felicity gazed around no one was in sight, thus she was kind of relieved to see no one would witness them. While her attention was somewhere else, Oliver gave her a hefty shove and Felicity crashed down onto the tender mattress. Felicity plopped on one elbow, eyeing him carefully.

“What was that for?” She asked, sitting up to a better position to face him. Oliver crouched down in front of the bed, hands on her feet.

“A test.” He answered, a lazy smile tugging at his lips.

“And what?”

“This bed looked comfy and strong and I wanted to try it.”

“By pushing me down on it?”

“Well, by the look on your face, my statement is confirmed. You didn’t hurt yourself, right?” His face turned pale, eyes filling with guilt for a second as he recalled the way he pushed at her.

“It was a stupid and surprising movement, but no, don’t worry, this bed is as welcoming as it looks like. And it’s soft, so soft.” She stretched her fingers and dug them in the covers, as she lay down. “Though, it would be better with you next to me.” Felicity stated and hopped up, grabbing the edge of his shirt and yanking her towards him on the bed.

Once, he was next to her and fully settled, he faced her and tangled her legs with his like they were at home. Felicity let out a contented sigh, one hand entwined with his. “Yup, definitely a good choice.” Oliver agreed, earning a small chuckle from Felicity.

He pulled her closer with his free arm, then moved to her cheek and cupped it, stroking gently her flushed skin. Without a second thought, Oliver captured her lips with his in a quick kiss, whilst Felicity’s hand wandered into his hair, keeping him in place when he started to break away.

Felicity opened her mouth, letting his tongue in, letting him explore her mouth, while she playfully pulled on his short hair. His tongue dragged along the roof of her mouth, tickling her there as her grip grew tighter.

When the need of oxygen became unbearable, they parted with a loud pop, and stared at each other, communicating with looks before they attacked the other in the same second and kissed again, this time with more fierce. Felicity used both her hands to tug him closer, while Oliver chewed on her lower lip like it was made of honey. Not being able to control herself as a wave of yearn coursed through her veins, awakening every nerve in her body, Felicity pulled Oliver at the top of her. His weight crushed down on her and as he moved, pleasure rolled over her, flames of hunger bursting in her insides and she pulled up her legs to his waist with his next move to create more friction that sent a jolt of pleasure straight into her core.

With each smooch, Oliver swallowed her longing moans, whilst her nails kneaded his back and his hardening member slid to the right place with each thrust. Felicity wished, no, craved that they had no clothes on. The sudden realization made her eyes flutter open and break away from him.

“Oliver, we can’t.”

“An innocent kiss is nothing.” He said and tried to kiss her again, but Felicity didn’t let him. “This wasn’t just innocent kissing anymore.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Felicity tilted her head, not buying his feign blameless expression.

“And your very evident bulge pressing against me is my own imagination, right?”

“It might be.” Oliver smirked, clearly not bothered by that fact. Leaning down again, he placed a kiss on her swollen lips. “Oliver.” Felicity warned him once more. Pulling back, he smirked even brighter when he saw the beard burns on her skin.

“Just give me two more minutes.” Oliver pleaded with big eyes that Felicity just couldn’t refuse. With a sigh, she nodded and Oliver wasted no time to kiss her, getting lost in the sensation of their lips pressing together one more time.

“I swear to God if I find them here… No, please tell me Digg they don’t.” Thea’s voice echoed through the area. With loud big strides, she started to walk to them, muttering the word “busted” under her breath.

“Geez, you are worse than horny teenagers.” Thea said, stopping beside the bed they were currently on, with folded arms.

Oliver stared at his sister apologetically, while Felicity hid her face in his neck. “Sorry Thea.”

“Enough, we all know you are not actually sorry. Let’s go, and this involves you too.” Thea hurried away from them. Before she disappeared from the sight, they listened as she mumbled to herself. “I think I’ve been traumatized for two lifetimes.”

Diggle just shrugged and gave them a look then went after Thea, who chatted with Laurel about what she had just seen.

When Felicity heard nothing, just Oliver’s heartbeat, she peeked out and exhaled. “Told you, this was a bad idea.”

“What? You kissed me first.” Felicity poked him. “That’s not true.” She said as Oliver stood up and helped Felicity adjust her dress, before he threw his hand around her shoulders and pulled her to his side.

“I guess we have a winner?” Felicity questioned, gazing up at Oliver.

“Yeah.” He chuckled, and the two of them made their way to their team mates, with slightly flushed cheeks. Let’s just say the atmosphere wasn’t the nicest, especially not Thea’s piercing look. 


	2. Of Stolen Kisses - Part 2

_Finally!_  Felicity thought as she stared at the email letting her know that the bed they had ordered was finally ready to be delivered to their home. There had been a delay and thus, they even offered to help her taking out the old one and placing the new one in place.

Felicity hit the reply button and sent them a time not long after, five in the afternoon, then she closed her emails and stood up, picking up some papers too and heading straight to Oliver’s office.

She could barely keep her excitement at bay at the thought of the new bed, but they were at work. Inhaling sharply to calm herself down, she opened the glass door to his office and walked to his desk, putting the files down in front of him. Oliver looked up at her, a smile appearing on his lips at the sight of her. He leant back against his chair, watching her cautiously, noticing from her gaze that she was hiding something.

“I have to get out earlier.” Felicity announced and Oliver raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

“I have a gift for you.” She blurted out without thinking, stepping into his personal space.

“And what is it?”

She opened her mouth to reply, but his phone buzzed, and therefore instead of telling him, she took another step closer and leant down to his level. Winking at him playfully, his lustful gaze heating up her body as she ensured him of the present. “Soon.” She mumbled into his ear, biting his lobe before pulling back fully and walking back to her desk to leave.

“You have a meeting in five, Mr. Queen. I’ll see you soon.” She said professionally, certain of the effect she had on him by using that tone.

She packed up her stuff, then with one last look, she walked out, feeling his gaze travel down her body before she slipped out of his sight.

—>

It was around seven when everything was arranged and the new bed was in its place with their pillows and sheet. With her hands on her hips, Felicity sighed, tugging a lock behind her ear and staring in front of her, before trudging to the bathroom and washing off the sweat that covered her forehead. She placed her glasses on the counter and opened the faucet, splashing cold water on her face to calm herself down.

She was desperate to finally see his reaction when he realized what she had meant by that present. Felicity toweled her face and hands and walked out of the room till she felt his gaze burning a hole in her as she stepped back into their bedroom.

“Hi.” She said, smiling and watching his loose tie that barely hang around his neck, his unbuttoned shirt showing off his muscles.

“Hi.” Oliver replied, tone low, eyes shining with a known look. Felicity took a step back and he whisked his chin upwards, stalking towards her with a haunted, predatory look as Felicity tried to avoid him until her back met a hard surface and she couldn’t escape. Oliver grabbed her arms, pushing her harder against the wall, while stepping between her legs, trapping her like he wanted all day long, whilst staring her move around in his office in that tight skirt, with no panties. She might have thought, he didn’t notice, but oh boy, how hard he got whenever she approached him, knowing he could just shove her skirt aside and take her there.

The little memory shot straight into his core, twitching his cock painfully in his pants and heating up his blood.

He pressed himself against her, earning a gasp from those enticing lips as his erection brushed her abdomen through clothes.

She clung into his shoulders, trying to stay still as he rolled her hips against her, creating a seductive rhythm of pleasurable thrusts. With each rub, she felt more and more moisture dripping down her thighs as the need for him consumed her thoughts, her pussy clenching imagining him inside her  _hard_  and _moving fast_. She had to get him out of his clothes. With that in mind, she embraced his neck with one arm, whilst the other hand wandered to the edge of his pants, but in one movement Oliver pinned both her hands above her head, making her unable to access his body. She let out a disapproving noise, although Oliver showed no intention of letting go. Instead, he pushed her skirt up, like he wanted, then grabbed her thigh and wrapped it around his waist, making her jump on him to fully hug his behind; the new angle letting him hit her center. She locked her ankles behind him above his ass and moaned loudly, head falling back against the wall and hands struggling to get free.

A wave of pleasure rolled up her spine, making her wetter as Oliver slammed his hips to her, the keening need of him growing.

He let go of her and trailed his hands down, one supporting her weight while the other circled around her hot sex, teasing her entrance with his fingers.

Oliver leaned forward, his scruff brushing her cheek. “You have been very mysterious today. Then, I come home to find out why and to say I’m turned on by that is an understatement.” He thrust one finger inside her violently and she cried out at the sudden sensation, eyes closing as he set up a fast pace, just like she had imagined. “I think we have a weekend plan, don’t you think?” He soon added another finger, stretching her tight channel, his rasping voice against her making her hotter, though her skin already burned with longing and pleasure.

“Ye…ess…” She breathed out between thrusts, not being able to talk properly as he pushed his fingers in and out of her, searching for the spot that he knew for certain would make her come sooner.

While he plunged his fingers inside her, he pressed his thumb to her clit, giving it a slight push with the rhythmic ministrations. His mouth attacked her neck, sucking on a spot just barely below her pulse, and licking the forming hickey before going down and repeating the action, this time biting her.

A sheen of sweat made its way down her neck and upon noticing, Oliver slurped it with his tongue. He drew a line from her neck to her parted lips, her rapid breathing tickling his skin, then locked her lips with his, forcing her to open her mouth better, to let his tongue in.

As soon as their tongues intertwined in well-known movements, Felicity felt the pool in her stomach as Oliver pushed her higher, the heat intensifying, muscles jerking. Her walls clenched around him, then with a last powerful plunge, she came, milking his fingers with her juices. Felicity broke the kiss, her head hitting the wall again without losing eye contact, his name leaving her lips as her orgasm crashed through her body making her limp, her knees buckling. If it wasn’t for Oliver, she would be on the ground now.

Oliver waited till her breathing returned to normal and she could look at him without fighting the urge to close her eyelids, then pulled out his fingers, pulling out a strange noise from the depth of her throat. Gazing deep into her eyes, Oliver licked his fingers slowly to make sure she caught every moment.

Fire struck her again at the sight of his sexy mouth, licking off her come, she used her remained strength to tug him closer by his shirt and whispered. “Let’s try the new bed.” Desire shined from his form, his mouth hanging open, he steadied her in his arms and with quick strides, dropped her on the new bed.

He studied her, blue gaze blazing as he took in her body from her blushed face and chest to her naked lower body, her wetness clearly visible on her slightly parted legs. Oliver licked his lips, then hopped onto the bed, hovering over her body, arms next to her face. He gave a rapid peck on her lips, then drew back, taking his shirt off and throwing off somewhere to find later. He vanished the last garments and sat back, observing her again. When Felicity had enough, she tried to take matters into her hands and speed up things but Oliver locked her hands and made her clutch the new headboard. “Stay put.” He commanded in a dark tone and Felicity bit her lower lip, barely able to contain her excitement as Oliver moved closer and leant down, dragging up her shirt and placing hot kisses on her already flaming flesh. She wasn’t sure how much she could endure.

As he rucked her shirt upwards, his mouth followed right behind, kissing every inch of her stomach and chest, not stopping only when he covered her eyes with the material. Felicity focused on her breathing and hands, waiting for Oliver to make the next move. Not long after, his lips connected with her skin, the sensation with no sight enormous and more joyous, the places he touched becoming hotter, nearly unbearably hot. He placed kisses after kisses till he reached her covered boobs. Due to her dress it had no straps and Oliver huffed approvingly as he unclasped the bra and made it disappear into the darkness by the far end of the room.

With light taps, he cupped her breast, kneading it with his arm, before she felt his lips under one of them, kissing it around. Felicity bit her lips harder, nearly at the point where she cut it with her teeth or left a bruise, but as Oliver  _finally_ did what she needed, that worry passed off. He took one nipple into his mouth and squeezed with his tongue while rolling her other nipple between his fingers, his free hand caressing her side, up and down, making her aroused like she had never been before. Her back arched, trying to get closer to him as he sucked on her nipple, the muscles in her abdomen stretching, adding another wave of pleasure on the roller coaster of ecstasy.  

He continued that until her nipples were hard then wandered up again, smooching her skin in the way. The sound of sloppy kisses echoed in the room, mixing with her loud heartbeat and whimpers; he nipped her collarbone, forming another hickey. In the meantime, he pulled down her skirt’s zipper and shoved the clothing down her thighs, kicking it away with his foot.

Oliver shifted, and without leaving her red skin, he pressed down on her, his hard cock ghosting over her inner thigh, close to where she wanted but still far away. The heat inside her growing, though she wasn’t sure how it was even possible at this point, hands gripping the headboard so strongly it turned her knuckles white.

“Ple-” She started, voice trembling with desire, his lips planting soft kisses around the bitten skin. “Please…” Felicity choked out with great difficulty, allowing her tone to tell him how much she needed him, to feel him.

Tilting her head towards him, their gaze met and Oliver nodded, Felicity, in turn wasted no time to rake her hand through his short hair, while hooking her legs around his waist, his cock brushing her lips. Her breath hitched at the sensation and Oliver rocked forward, just pushing inside her one inch, smiling at her expression.

“Oliver. No more foreplay, I want you now.”

He clasped his hand with hers, locking their eyes as he slowly buried himself in her heat, her walls immediately clamping down on him while he fully seated inside her. Attacking her mouth with his, he withdrew and thrust back in, swallowing her cries, free hand finding her breast and massaging it in time with his plunges.

Felicity dipped her nails into his back, his hips pounding into her and she felt every little change in his body, as they flooded closer, the heat inside her becoming stronger with each slam. At the sound of their skins slapping together Felicity whimpered beneath him, breaking the kiss and throwing her head back against the pillows, mouth hanging open in a silent scream. Using that to his advantage, Oliver bowed his head to her neck, kissing it up to her lobe and biting on it.

His pace set up a faster rhythm with steady thrust in and out of her, his hand wandering down to where they were joined, putting a little pressure on her clit to take her higher.

She squeezed his hand, letting him know she was close, the fire burning brighter and more intense. He pressed his forehead to her, breathing in quickly the same air as she then sucking on her lower lip. With a hard thrust to the hilt, her whole body arched, nails digging into his back stronger, almost painfully strong. Oliver repeated his thrust, hitting the spot again and she came, body trembling with waves, heart racing in her chest.

Her skin dimmed to the color of madder red as her orgasm pulsed through her body for the second time that night, the nerve-endings tightening and letting go, taking everything with it.

Oliver slid in and out of her, chasing his own release and riding through her orgasm, not stopping for a moment. Soon, he followed her behind, falling apart and emptying himself inside her, blood roaring in his ears. Rocking into her another few more times, he collapsed at the top of her, still careful not to crush her, and tried to catch his breath against her neck.

Felicity caressed his back that was wet with sweat, resting her jaw on his shoulder, placing sweet kisses in the line of his neck whilst he came down from his high.

Still buried inside her and semi-hard, Oliver rocked his hips, making Felicity hiss as the sudden pleasure shot through her.

“Round two?”

“Yeah.” Felicity answered, a tiny laugh leaving her mouth. Slamming her lips to his, she encouraged him to move again by rolling her hips, this time, making the hiss breaking out from his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts here: olicityficlets.tumblr.com ;)


End file.
